Editing Manual
Introduction Welcome to the editing manual for the Pivot Zombie Movie Wiki, here you will find out what you need to know about editing on this wiki; everything from formatting to uploading images. If you're looking for something specific, use the contents section above to find what you're looking for. Chapter 1: The Basics This chapter will cover the basics, if you are looking to learn how to do something, that will be explained in a later chapter. Canonicity First things first, as you can see this is a wiki for everything related to the Pivot Zombie Movie. It is not however a place for fan-fiction or non-canon pieces of PZM writing. While we are happy to read fan created works of fiction based on my series, this wiki is not the place for them to be published as they are non canonical events. If you know that a certain scene or story sequence occurred off screen and was only briefly mentioned in the series, such as Mark and Nick's fight in the cabin earlier on in the series, you are free to write about and further develop that scene to the best of your knowledge of the story and characters and how you think the sequence played out. Images You are free to upload any image from the series that you can find, whether that be a screenshot from one of the episodes or one of the arts I have created and posted in my YouTube community tab or Discord server. Fan arts are not yet accepted on the wiki but they may be in the future. Any other images should not be uploaded to the wiki. If you feel there is an image that is not from the series but should be on the wiki, please write StickFrameAnimations a message and an exception may be made. Rules The rules for this wiki can be found on their own separate page here. They should be followed at all times when making edits on the wiki, creating pages and interacting with other members of the community. If you have any queries about the rules, feel free to message StickFrameAnimations about it if you would like further insight or if you feel that there are rules that are missing. Chapter 2: Editing Tutorial So, you've spent some time on the wiki reading other articles and you want to add some of your own content? You've seen something you think needs fixing that nobody else has noticed? Welcome to editing! This section of the editing manual will cover the basics on how to edit a page on this wiki. If you have already used FANDOM/Wikia before for editing, then you may wish to skip this chapter as you will likely already know all of this stuff. Otherwise, please read on. Making My First Edit To get started on making your first edit, find the page or article you would like to make changes to and click the edit button in the top right corner of the page as depicted below. After clicking this, by default you will be brought into the VisualEditor, which will show you the article as it appears to you as a reader and you can edit from there. You can type, delete and edit templates and info-boxes (more on them later). This is the desired editing interface for most new users to Wikia and it is the best to use if you are making small edits to the content of the page. Also when reading an article/page, you will see that there are small hyperlinks next to every heading or subheading accompanied by a pencil icon. Clicking on these will take you into the same interface as clicking the blue edit button in the corner. The only difference being that when you complete your edit and wish to save changes, it will be easier for the other editors to see which section you have made changes to as it will be displayed in your edit. So now you've made your edit and desired changes to the page and you wish to save your changes, this can be done by clicking the save page button in the top right of the editing area, as depicted below. Once you have clicked save, you will be brought to a final confirmation screen before your edit is published that looks like this: From here, you are free to press save page once again to publish your edit. However, it would be helpful for us other editors if you filled in the edit summary field so at a glance we know what you have changed and can click on the edit in the activity feed if we wish to see your full changes. If you tick 'follow this page' you will be notified when any changes are made to the page in the future. If you are not ready to confirm your edit and wish to go back and change more, simply click the 'Resume editing' button. Congratulations! You have made your first edit and contribution to the Pivot Zombie Movie Wiki! Source Editor Alongside the VisualEditor, the Source editor is another method that you can use to edit pages with. To access it (if you are not taken there by default), click the hamburger icon in the top right corner of the editing screen, as depicted below: The source editor displays the page in a HTML code style of view. If you are simply making a content edit (just adding or removing text) then there isn't really a reason to use the source editor unless you prefer the look of it. The source editor can come in handy however when editing info-boxes and templates, more specifically, the information in info-boxes and templates and their formats. For example, let's say you wanted to make a bullet-ed list in an info-box, which isn't possible in the visual editor. Depicted above is the page for The Survivors, in the info-box there is a bullet-ed list where the current and former leaders of the group are listed. It is possible to create this in the default info-box editor, but it is easier in the source and either way you will need knowledge of the HTML tag for lists. Pictured below is this page in the view of the source editor. As you can see, the infobox of this article is the first section of code and you can determine where each fields data is to be inputted by the '=' signs and where a new field begins as they are seperated by piping '|'. Category:Help and Support